


Moon Museums (or, the other anime one)

by airglowforest



Series: why robin shouldn't have twitter [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, Humor, I should not be allowed to write, M/M, Memes, Moon, Museums, Redbull, Shitty song references, Tacos, ayyy that rhymes, blame ali for this, did i mention memes, first person pov used ironically, hello it is i, horrible anime cliches, how tf do u tag, i'm back with more crack, magical boy!josh, museums on the moon, or to have twitter, yeah this is another anime au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airglowforest/pseuds/airglowforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Josu-kun saves his longtime crush, Tylerru-senpai, from a terrible fate, they must now band together to bring justice to this world once and for all. With Tylerru's newfound Redbull powers and Josu's Taco Transformation, the pair is now faced with their most dangerous mission yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Museums (or, the other anime one)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is a sequal to Justice Will Be Served so read that first also guess what: this, too, started as a joke on twitter. i take prompts btw so hmu @chxstnut if you want to see joshler idk lick a fridge or something i'd probably write that for u

"Tylerru-senpai! Tylerru-senpai!" I shout, running through the hallway.

 

Tylerru-senpai stops in this tracks, turning around to see me sprinting towards him. He takes my breath away and I trip over my own feet, my face landing in his chest. Classy. 

 

"B-Baka!" I shout at him, glaring. "How dare you stop so suddenly! I could've died, Tylerru-senpai!" 

 

Tylerru-senpai throws his hands up in defeat. "I'm so sorry, Josu-kun. Will you ever be able to forgive me?" he says. I frown at him

 

"I'll think about it." I say, continuing to glare at him. He laughs, and I punch him in the stomach. Softly, of course. But I'll never admit that.   
  


"Anyway, why did you want to talk to me?" Tylerru-senpai asks. "No reason, I just wanted to see you." I say, a blush spreading over my cheeks. We make our way to our next class, homeroom, together. Tylerru-senpai takes my hand. I punch him again. "Perv!" I shout at him, looking up at his face to see him rolling his eyes. "You're lucky you're so kawaii-desu, Josu-kun." he says, walking a little closer to me. I decide to forgive him for his crime and let him. He smells like RedBull. I smell like Taco Bell. Do I need to make it any more obvious? 

 

We make it to homeroom in time and I sit down next to Pete-kun. Tylerru-senpai usually sits down next to Brendon-chan, but this time he takes a seat next to me, to Brednob-chan's disappointment. He's been a little, what's the word,  _clingly_ ever since I saved his life. I don't mind, of course, but I'd never admit that. 

 

After talking to Pete-kun and trying to ignore Tylerru-senpai, the teacher, Halsey-sensei, starts the lesson. I zone out, staring out the window. 

 

About twenty one minutes into class, my taco amulet begins pulsing, burning against my neck. I shoot a glance to Tylerru-senpai, who recently discovered he has magical boy powers of his own. When he first told me, my initial reaction was "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)". Tylerru-senpai looks back at me, pulling his RedBull amulet out of his shirt. It was glowing, just like mine. I take my phone out and send him a kik message.

 

kawaii motherfucker: omg twinsies

 

bishie boy: this means we have a mission, josu-kun

 

kawaii motherfucker: o yea we shd probly get out of class rite

 

bishie boy: why was i assigned to you

 

kawaii motherfucker: bc its an anime cliche u baka

 

bishie boy: tru

 

I put my phone away and ask if I can go to the toilet. As soon as I'm out of the classroom, I check my Super Kawaii Tracker, and see there's a new message from our leader, Blurryface-san. 

 

_Josu-kun! You and Tylerru-kun need to get over here right away! There's been signs of injustice somewhere not too far from Tokyo! The world is in your hands, I trust you two to save it!_

 

Seems legit, I think. I send Tylerru-senpai another kik message.

 

kawaii motherfucker: tylerru-senpai get ur pretty ass 2 the fukin headquarters

 

bishie boy: omg is my ass really that pretty

 

kawaii motherfucker: stfu and get over here

 

bishie boy: ouch sorry i'll be there in a bit

 

I put my phone away again and head for the headquarters.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Tylerru-senpai and I have arrived and transformed into our magical boy forms, Blurryface-san is pretty fucking pissed.   
  
"You bakas! This mission is more important than any other mission you've had before, and you  _dare_ to be late like this? Anyways. Time to explain this mission to you. You need to step out of your comfort zone, as this mission is quite far away compared to what you're used to." he says.

 

"Where is the mission, Blurryface-san?" Tylerru-senpai asks. 

 

"It's on the fucking moon. Someone built a museum there, and the art in it... is simply offensive. Good luck." Blurryface-san answers.

 

"Wait, how are we going to get there?" I ask him.

 

"We know someone with a transportation amulet. And a shitload of weed, but we don't talk about that." Blurryface-san answers, adjusting his bright pink beanie. He cares a lot about his kawaii aesthetic.

 

Tylerru-senpai and I exchange a knowing glance, there's only one person who matches this description. Sure enough, Bredbin-chan strides into the room, wearing some of the highest heels I've ever seen. But he makes them work. Behind him is another agent, a shiba inu called Sugoii-chan. Brebbreb-chan takes a crystal amulet from his pocket, and hands it to Tylerru-senpai. "This will transport you right to the moon. Good luck with your mission, kids" he says before backflipping graciously straight outta the window. We look at Blurryface-san, but apparently he left because he's a fucking asshole. 

 

"Are you ready, Josu-kun?" Tylerru-senpai asks. I nod with determination, and Tylerru-senpai activates the crystal, sending us both flying upwards to the moon.

 

We arrive in front of the Moon Museum, as it's so cleverly called. Damn, this author really needs some more fucking creativity with these names. Tylerru-senpai looks me in the eyes before heading inside. I follow him.

 

What we see, is beyond what either of us imagined. All around us, everywhere, is the most beautiful thing either of us have ever seen in our lives. The walls are all lined with miles upon miles of the most perfect art imaginable. Face morphs. Face morphs of me and Tylerru-senpai surround us as we stare in awe, completely forgetting why we're here. It's... perfect. I'm trapped in a state of perfect bliss, and I can see Tylerru-senpai is too. Or maybe he's just having a fucking heart attack from drinking so much RedBull all the time.   
  
"This... This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he says, his big, brown anime eyes glittering.

 

"It's amazing..." I agree, feeling like my heart is about to explode. The face morphs line the walls, glittering like fresh Taco Bell tacos dripping in grease and probably some other shit currently swimming around in my stomach. I take Tylerru-senpai's hand for character development. He squeezes my hand softly, before looking me in the eyes.

 

"Josu-kun... You look beautiful. But, there's one way you could look even more beautiful." he tells me.

 

"What is it, Tylerru-senpai?" I ask him.

 

"You... you could get plastic surgery. We could make these beautiful morphs a reality. Tell me, what do you think? We can leave Blurryface-san. We can start our own business. A modelling company, maybe. You'd look so beautiful with my features, Josu-kun." he says, staring at me like he's entranced.

 

"Tylerru-senpai..." I start. He looks at me expectantly. I look down and sigh, before looking up at him with determination. "I'll do this. But don't think I'm doing it for you, baka!" I say, effectively ruining the entire moment. Tylerru-senpai nods, and takes me down to wherever the fuck people could get plastic surgery on the moon.

* * *

A few operations later, and we're done. My face feels strange, but also... complete. I feel like this was my destiny, this is who I've been supposed to be since the moment I was born. 

 

I stare into Tylerru-senpai's eyes.

 

"Tylerru-senpai... From now on, my name is Josulerru."  


 

He looks back at me, and takes my hand. We frolick into the sunset together like the gay little shits we are.

 

I am complete. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> blame ali @poweredbycoke0 for this ok


End file.
